


Little Talks

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Little Talks, M/M, Song fic, What Was I Thinking?, Yes it's a death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates the McGarret/Williams house. Its not the same without Steve<br/> "Your gone, gone, gone away, I wish you'd disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you" - Danny is depressed. He wishes the memories of the Steve would disappear. Because it is killing his inside that he cannot physically be with Steve anymore. Steve's a ghost and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

Little Talks - Caroline Glaser

Danny hates the McGarret/Williams house. Its not the same without Steve

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house" — Danny speaks to the therapist about how he feels when he is at home without Steve. He feels empty and sad. He feels haunted.

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear" — Steve would say trying to help Danny through the loss. But would go unheard.

"The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake." - Danny couldn't sleep. The staircase creaks and moans. He would turn on the light beside him. So Steve could see the way to the bed. It only takes Danny five seconds to realize what he had done. He would suck in a breath and hold it till he turned blue or even passed out.

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes" - Steve would scream. With tears streaming down his face. Trying every option he had to let the love of his life understand.

"It's killing me to see you this way" — Steve would watch in horror as Danny tried to take his own life.

/Because though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore -\

"Everyone has their own beliefs as to where we go when we die, therefore the truth of death varies amongst everyone, but we will all experience the same journey and end up somewhere safely." The therapist would tell Danny.. But knowing nothing he would say would get through Danny's skull

"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back" — Danny stops himself from living his life because he is scared, full of remorse, and feels guilty for trying to enjoy his life without the Steve.

"Soon it will all be over, buried with our past" — Danny feels that there is no point in moving forward with his life because we will die anyway and our memories will be gone with us.

"Some days I feel like I am wrong and I am right" Danny yells at the top of his lungs at Grace. He know he's right. He shouldn't be alive... Other days he'll hug Grace and tell her he's wrong. He should be here. For her.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear" — Danny seconds guesses himself often because his mind is so scattered with memories and feelings

"Your gone, gone, gone away, I wish you'd disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you" - Danny is depressed. He wishes the memories of the Steve would disappear. Because it is killing his inside that he cannot physically be with Steve anymore. Steve's a ghost and nothing more.

"Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do, Just let me go, we'll meet again soon" — Steve tries to convince the Danny that there is nothing that can change that he is dead and he wants Danny to move on and live his life. He states that they will meet again when he dies too.

"Now wait, wait, wait for me please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep" — Danny hopes that Steve will wait for him on the other side.


End file.
